How to train your dragon: Defeat of the red death
by Nightfly123
Summary: Alternate Universe.Welcome to Berk, A place which at this point in time is at war with dragons and Hiccup is trying to prove to his tribe he is one of them. Joshua has to try and help Hiccup show the rest of the tribe that Vikings and dragons can coexist together. Can Joshua and Hiccup stop the war? Can they defeat the red death?. Set in the first movie.
1. This is Berk

**Hello Everyone. Here is the first of rebooted chapters that I am doing for my original How to train your dragon: Defeat of the red death and I hope you will enjoy it. Also all of my OC Joshua's scenes will be in the third person and he will have no super powers. Anyway enjoy the story.**

On a island called Berk, war was being waged between both Vikings and Dragons who have been at war for 300 years now ever since the Dragons had first started raiding. The chief of Berk, Stoick the Vast is a fierce man who has a hatred for dragons ever since the dragons had kidnapped his wife and took her away.

Meanwhile a teenage boy age 15 with brown hair and green eyes and wearing a green tunic with a brown fur coat was outside running during the raid while unintentionally making his fellow Vikings fall over. When he was about to get badly burned by a Dragon's fire, he was luckily stopped by a big hand grabbing the back of his collar while also lifting him off the ground.

"HICCUP!" shouted Stoick the Vast, before turning to look the crowd and then his son. "What is he doing out aga.., what are you doing out get inside!".

After being released from his father's grasp, Hiccup then ran straight to the forge where his mentor and father figure Gobber was currently hammering a badly damaged sword into place. While Hiccup ran past him and took of his fur coat so he can put on his apron, Gobber then decided to have a bit of a joke with him.

"Oh nice of you to join the party, I thought yer have been carried off" said Gobber, joking.

"Who me, nah come on am way to muscular for their taste they wouldn't know what to do with all this" said Hiccup, putting away a hammer before making a pose with his left arm.

"Well They would need Toothpicks do they?" asked Gobber, jokingly.

Soon Hiccup was at the window grabbing more weapons from the Vikings, who were already at the window, and heating them up. While he was working on one of the weapons, Hiccup heard a female voice giving out orders and turned to see 5 other teenagers his age grabbing buckets of water and trying to put out the flames to no success and Hiccup had then finally found out where the voice came from which it came from a beautiful shield-maiden with blonde which was tied with a brown headband along with a red skirt with spikes on it and a light blue tunic and brown boots. Her name is Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup's crush.

Hiccup then stared at Astrid and then for a moment began day-dreaming before snapping back to reality as he then watched the other teens run off but when he leaned forward out the window of the forge to watch them, Gobber then grabbed him by his collar and picked him up and pulled him away.

"Aw come on, let me out please I need to make my mark" said Hiccup.

"You have made plenty off marks" said Gobber, putting Hiccup down and then soon started poking him in the stomach. "All in the wrong places".

"Please two minutes, I will kill a dragon and my life will get better" said Hiccup. "I might even get a date".

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing a axe" said Gobber, before picking up a bola. "You can't even through one of these".

"All right fine but this will do it for me" said Hiccup, walking over to the bola-cannon which he tapped and he had unintentionally knocked a Viking out cold.

"See, now this right here is what am talking about" said Gobber, walking over to Hiccup while pointing at the bola-cannon as he said the last part.

"But the bola-cannon does have a issue" said Hiccup before being cut off by Gobber.

"No it's you Hiccup, if you ever want to get out there to fight dragons you need to stop all...This" said Gobber, pointing at Hiccup as he said the word 'This'.

"But you just pointed to all of me" complained Hiccup.

"Yes that's it, stop being all of you" said Gobber.

"Oh" said Hiccup, challenging Gobber.

"Oh Yes" said Gobber, accepting the challenge.

"You sir are playing a dangerous game, keeping this much raw Vikingness contained" said Hiccup, before briefly getting into Gobber's face for a few second. "There will be consequences".

"I will take my chances, sword...sharpen...now" said Gobber, giving Hiccup a sword to he was still sharpening the sword, Hiccup then heard a loud and high-pitched sound which soon after a plasma blast was fired at one of the catapults destroying it and Hiccup then leaned out the window of the forge watched as another catapult was destroyed by a another plasma blast. Meanwhile Gobber was about to join the fighting.

"Man the fort Hiccup, they need me out there" said Gobber, walking to the entrance of the forge before turning to face Hiccup again while taking some steps backwards. "Stay...put...there". Hiccup then for a spilt second smirked but quickly hid it.

"You know what I mean" said Gobber, before giving a battle cry and running out of the forge and out of sight.


	2. being mocked

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 2 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

After Gobber was out of the forge, Hiccup then immediately took off his apron and put back on his fur along with grabbing the bola-cannon and ran out the forge. After a few minutes of running He then finally stopped and after quickly setting up the bola-cannon and loading it, he waited for the mysterious dragon, now known as the night fury, to come.

"Come on, give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at" begged Hiccup, quietly.

For a split second or two it was still quiet until Hiccup heard a dragon roar and looked up and he barely saw a dragon fly across the stars before letting out a high-pitched noise and fired a plasma blast at a another catapult destroying it and for a split second showed itself and that was all that Hiccup needed as he fired the bola-cannon and he was flung back by the force of the shot but he managed get onto his knees to hear the of the bola snapping on to the night fury as it fell down heading towards the forest.

"Oh I hit?" Hiccup asked himself, before realizing it was true. "Yes I hit it!, did anybody see that?".

As if responding to his question, a Monstrous nightmare dragon crept up behind Hiccup and crushed the bola-cannon in the process making Hiccup turn round and soon he was looking at the dragon with a grimly face.

"Except for you" said Hiccup, before the Monstrous nightmare then began chasing him all the way back to the centre of the village where Hiccup then took cover behind one of the huge torches which luckily protected him from the dragons fire but when Hiccup turned round to find the dragon but couldn't since it was behind but he was saved by his father who then fought off the Monstrous nightmare before looking at Hiccup, who just stood there knowing he was no in big trouble as one of the huge torches fell down and rolled across the village, freeing some Deadly Nadder dragons in the process.

"Sorry dad" said Hiccup, dejectedly, as the dragons flew away with most of Berk's lively stock and for a moment there was nothing except the sound of the sheep baaing before Hiccup spoke again. "Ok but I hit a night fury". Not buying it, Stoick then began dragging Hiccup away to one of the houses while Hiccup was still trying to tell him about that he had shot down the night fury.

"Dooon't, it's not like the last few times dad I mean I really actually hit" said Hiccup before turning to look at the rest of the Vikings. "You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot, it went down just outside raven point let's get a search party out there before" .

" STOP! shouted Stoick, making Hiccup go quiet before he then started to speak to him in a soft but still harsh tone. "Just Stop, everytime you step outside disaster follows, could you not see I have bigger problems, winter is almost here and I have a entire village to feed".

"Well between you and me the village could with a little less feeding, don't you think?" asked Hiccup, making some Vikings touch their stomachs in response.

"This isn't a joke Hiccup, why can't you follow the simplest orders?" asked Stoick, annoyed.

"I can't stop myself, I see a dragon and I had to just kill it you know it's who I am dad" said Hiccup, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh dear many things Hiccup but a dragon killer its not one of them, get back to the house" said Stoick, before turning to Gobber. "Make sure he gets there?".

"I have his mess to clean up" said Stoick, before walking away while Gobber smacked Hiccup lightly on the head for disobeying him back at the forge before they also walked away.

Soon they walked past the other teens who two of them made fun of Hiccup.

"Impressive performance" said one of the twins which was a male, know as Tuffnut.

"I have never seen anybody mess up that badly, that helped" said the black-haired boy, also know as Snotlout.

"Thank you, thank you I was trying so" said Hiccup sarcastically, as Gobber then shoved Snotlout to the ground for making fun of Hiccup.

At the same time as Hiccup and Gobber walking back to Hiccup's house, a boat appeared and standing on the mast was a young boy age 16 and he had brown eyes and brown hair while he was wearing a red tunic, brown trousers and a brown fur coat. After a while the boat then sailed to where Stoick was and at the same as it stopped, the young boy then stepped as shore.


	3. A long lost brother Returns

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 3 and I hope you will enjoy it. I had also decided to a bit of James Bond in this chapter. Anyway enjoy the story :)**

The young boy then took a deep breath before smiling warmly at everyone who were very much shocked to him.

"Hello, How are you guys doing?" asked the young boy, cheerfully. "It's been a long time since you last saw me, hasn't it?".

"Who.. are... you?" stuttered a random Viking, shocked.

"Haddock, Joshua Haddock" said the boy, shocking everyone.

"Joshua Haddock" said Snotlout, trying to sneer but failing as he approached Joshua. "So you dared to come back".

"Yep" said Joshua, popping the 'p'. "And I see you still haven't change a bit since the last time I saw you".

"Are you asking for a fight Joshua?" asked Snotlout, trying to look confident but failing. "Because we could have one right here right now".

"Look I know your eager for a fight but that's not why I came back from my forced exile" said Joshua, calmly. "I came back to see my little brother Hiccup, I don't suppose you guys have seen him, right?".

The citizens of Berk froze with shock that Joshua had come back to see Hiccup. They were shaking with fear that Joshua noticed but decided to ignore it.

"Why do you want to Know?" asked a voice.

Joshua turned to see Astrid Hofferson looking at him with interest while holding her most trusted axe.

"Astrid, how nice to see you again after all these years" said Joshua, still cheerfully.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Astrid, again but this time more demanding.

"Well I just wanted to know how he is and if he is ok" said Joshua, kindly before tapping Astrid on the shoulder and walking off.

Joshua was going to take a walk in forest but the man he was also looking forward to seeing again was blocking his way.

"Hey dad, I was wondering where Hiccup is?" asked Joshua, cheerfully as if nothing bad had happened between them but he still remembered what his father did to him years ago.

"For your information, Hiccup is going back to the house with Gobber" said Stoick. "And I would like to remind you that you will stay away from him".

"Why?" asked Joshua, confused before he face palmed himself realizing where Stoick was going with this. "You told him that I was dead, Didn't you?".

"That I did and I would like it to remain that way" said Stoick, before once again walking away.

Joshua looked at his father before giving a look that the other teens knew well.

"You seriously aren't thinking of going to see Hiccup, are you?" asked the big beefy boy wearing a brown fur coat.

"Trust me Fishlegs, I am thinking of going to see Hiccup but I think I know where he might be going" said Joshua, smiling.

"Where exactly?" asked the female one of the twins who is called Ruffnut.

"The forest" said Joshua, still smiling before he ran towards the forest.

"Why would fishbone go to the forest?" asked Snotlout, confused.

"Beats me" said Tuffnut, also confused.


	4. The 'Hiccup and Joshua' talk

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 4 and I hope you will like it. :)**

While Joshua ran towards the forest, Hiccup was still walking to his house with Gobber and when they had finally arrived at the house that was when Hiccup then started to complain about his father.

"I really did hit one Gobber" said Hiccup, trying to convince his mentor although it was failing badly.

"Sure Hiccup" said Gobber, unconvinced.

"He never listens" said Hiccup, 'he' referring to his father.

"Runs in the family" said Gobber, brushing it aside.

"And when he does it's always with this disappointing scowl like someone had skimped on the meat in his Sandwich" said Hiccup, before doing his Stoick impression voice. "Excuse me Barmaid, am afraid you brought me the wrong offspring, I order a extra large boy with beefy arms, guts and glory on the side, this here, this is a talking fishbone".

"You're thinking about this all wrong, it's not so much what you look like, it's what inside that he can't stand" said Gobber as if it was obvious which earned him a confused look from Hiccup.

"Thank you for summing that up" said Hiccup, sarcastically while turning to opening the door.

"The point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not" asked Gobber.

"I just wanted to be one of you guys" said Hiccup, in a defeated voice and walking inside before closing the door which made Gobber sigh and turned to walk away not knowing that Hiccup had ran out the back door and began running towards the forests.

Meanwhile there was a meeting in the great hall which Stoick had called everyone to so they can discus about the dragon problem they all faced.

"We'll finish them or they will finish us, it's the only way we get rid of them" said Stoick, before stabbing his knife into the map. "If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave they will find a another home, one more search before the ice sets in".

"Those ships will never come back" complain a Viking.

"We're Vikings, it's a occupational hazard, now who's with me?" asked Stoick, eagerly. The rest of the Vikings were making their excuses not join the search of the ship.

"All right, those who stay will look after Hiccup" said Stoick, which got all of the Vikings hands up including Spitelout. "That's more like it".

"Right I will pack my undies" said Gobber, as everyone was leaving the great hall.

"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits" said Stoick, stopping him from leaving.

"Oh and while am busy, Hiccup can cover the stall, some molten steel and razor sharp blades and lots of time to himself, what can possibly go wrong" said Gobber, saying the last part in a sarcastic voice.

"What am I going to do with him Gobber?" asked Stoick, bowing his head in despair.

"Put him in training with the others" suggested Gobber.

"No am serious" said Stoick, his head rising up in shock.

"So am I" said Gobber

"He'll be killed before you let the first dragon out of it's cage" said Stoick, worriedly.

"You don't know that" said Gobber, dismissing it.

"of course I do" said Stoick.

"No you don't" said Gobber.

"I do actually" insisted Stoick.

"No you DON'T" said Gobber, annoyed.

" Listen You know what he's like, by the time he could crawl, he's just...Different, he doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow, I take him fishing and he goes hunting for-for TROLLS!" said Stoick.

"Trolls exist, they steal your socks but only the left ones, what's with that?" asked Gobber, confused.

"When I was a boy-" said Stoick, before being cut off by Gobber.

"Oh here we go" said Gobber, knowing that he has heard this a thousand times.

"-My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it, I though it was crazy but I didn't question him and do you know what happened?" asked Stoick, pointing at Gobber as he said the last part.

"You got a headache" said Gobber, randomly.

"That rock had split in two, it taught me what a Viking could do Gobber, he could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas even as a boy I knew what I was and what I could become" said Stoick, before sighing. "Hiccup is not that Boy".

"You can't stop him Stoick, you can only prepare him" said Gobber, making Stoick face him in wonder. "And the truth is you won't always be around to protect him, he is going to get out again, he's probably out there now".

This made Stoick thinking before coming to a conclusion. Stoick then decided to tell Gobber about Joshua.

"Gobber, my older son Joshua is back" said Stoick, in despair.

"He's back? WOW! I can't wait to see him again, I can still remember him standing up for Hiccup when they were only children-" said Gobber, smiling at the memory before brought of it by Stoick.

"That's problem Gobber, I had told Joshua that I made Hiccup believe that he was dead" said Stoick, shocking Gobber.

"You did what!?, Stoick you do know that you can't keep this a secret from Hiccup any longer and you have to tell him because sooner or later, he is going to find out that his brother is still alive" said Gobber, before walking away.


	5. Dragon training 'talk'

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 5 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

While Gobber and Stoick were talking in the great hall, Hiccup was in the forests and he was still searching for the night fury that he had shot down earlier but to no success. After checking a part of the forests, Hiccup walked deeper into forest while holding his book which had some X marks in it to show that he had checked the places he had been to and soon wrote a another X in the book before frustratingly scribble all over the book which he then closed and put in his fur coat pocket.

"Oh the gods, hate me" said Hiccup, dejectedly before kicking a rock. "Some people lose their knife or their mug but not me because I have managed to lose a entire dragon". Hiccup then slapped a piece of twig that was hanging before he was slapped back in the eye by the twig causing him to wince in pain before looking at the twig only to see it was broken and a long trail which he then followed.

At the end of the trail, Hiccup then got onto his hands and knees to look over only to quickly see a black dragon before ducking but he then slowly got up to still see the black dragon laying where it landed and he then quickly got his knife before running behind a rock. When he saw that the dragon was still laying there, Hiccup then got out from his cover and walked towards his hostage.

"Wow I-I did it, oh I did it this fixes everything, yes I have brought down this mighty beast" said Hiccup, putting his foot on the night fury before it shoved his foot off making Hiccup go running backwards into the wall. Meanwhile, Joshua was watching the encounter from behind some trees hoping that his brother was going to see the dragons the same way he did.

"Hiccup, it's still alive" whispered Joshua, to himself while watching the encounter.

Back with the mentioned encounter, Hiccup was now standing over the night fury still with the knife in his hands and the night fury was now awake watching him. Hiccup then started to urge up some false courage to try and kill his hostage.

"Am going to kill you dragon, am gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father, am a Viking, AM A VIKING!" said Hiccup, before raising his knife above his head which shocked Joshua, who was still hiding behind some trees.

"Hiccup no, don't do it bro" whispered Joshua, hoping that his brother wasn't going to do what he thinks he's going do but Joshua then realized that Hiccup hasn't brought his knife down when it was supposed to which made him think.

Back with Hiccup, he was still holding his knife above his head while taking a peek at the night fury who was showing a emotion that Hiccup thought he would never see: Fear. Hiccup then tried to ignore this which the night fury then laid it's head down and closed it's eyes showing it was accepting death but Hiccup was struggling and struggling until he pressed the flat part of the knife on his head in despair before bringing it down and looking at it with disgust while Joshua breathed a sigh of relief knowing that his brother wasn't going to become a killer like the other Vikings.

"I did this" said Hiccup, sadly before trying to walk away but instead he frees the night fury and when he had cut the last rope that was when the night fury then grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against a rock before looking at Hiccup straight in the eye which Hiccup tried to look away at first before staring back in shock at what he saw but the night fury then reared it's head back...only to roar in Hiccup's face before running away. Joshua breathed a sigh of relief again at seeing that his brother wasn't going to be killed but when he saw Hiccup try to walk away and ending up fainting in shock, Joshua then out from his hiding place and waited until dark to carry Hiccup back to the village which he did.

When they were back at the village, Joshua the laid Hiccup on the doorstep of his house before running away back into the woods to see if the night fury was ok. After 2 hours, Hiccup then woke up only to see he was now on the doorstep of his house and he then went into the house and closed the door quietly as he could when he saw his father sitting near the fire. When Hiccup tried to run upstairs to his room, Stoick then called out his name making him stop in his tracks.

"Hey dad, I have to talk to you dad" said Hiccup.

"I need to speak with you too son" said Stoick.

"I think it's time you should/don't want to fight dragons" said Hiccup and Stoick at the same time causing them to look at each other in confusion. "What".

"You go first" said Stoick.

"No you go first" insisted Hiccup.

"All right all right" said Stoick, shakily before reclaiming his composure. "You got your wish...Dragon Training, you start in the morning".

"Oh man, I should have gone first because I was thinking that, you know we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings" said Hiccup, trying to talk his way out of it. "But do we have enough bread making Vikings or small home repair Vikings".

"You need this" said Stoick, giving Hiccup the axe which he struggled to hold.

"I don't want to fight dragons" said Hiccup.

"Come on yes you do" chuckled Stoick, thinking his son was joking and walking to the other side of the house.

"Rephrase, Dad I can't kill dragons" said Hiccup which made Stoick roll his eyes and turn to face him.

"But you will kill dragons" said Stoick.

"Am very extra sure that I won't" said Hiccup.

"It's time Hiccup" said Stoick, in a very serious tone.

"Can you not hear me" begged Hiccup, desperately.

"This is serious son" said Stoick. "When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you which means you walk like us, talk like us and think like us, no more...this".

"You just gestured to all of me" said Hiccup, annoyed.

"Deal?" asked Stoick.

"This conversation is feeling very one sided" said Hiccup.

"DEAL!"? said Stoick in a louder tone which made Hiccup drop the axe in despair before giving his answer.

"Deal" said Hiccup, reluctantly.

"Good" said Stoick, before picking up a basket and picking up his helmet which he put on his head while walking towards the door to go outside. "Train harder, I'll be back... probably".

"And I will be here...maybe" said Hiccup, sarcastically when Stoick closed the door after getting outside.


	6. Dragon training part 1

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 6 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

While Hiccup was talking to his father, Joshua was in the forests searching for the Night Fury that Hiccup had freed earlier so he can check the night fury for any injuries.

After about a hour or 2 of walking, Joshua had finally found the Night fury that he was looking for in a cave like area but what he saw next made him feel sorry for the dragon. The dragon was missing a tail-fin and since it was missing a tail-fin that meant it can't fly out of the cove.

Joshua then quietly jumped down onto a rock that was next to the entrance and took out his book before taking notes of the dragon's condition. After taking notes, he then began thinking on how to help the dragon and it took him only a few seconds to realize who could him: his brother Hiccup.

Knowing that Hiccup could help, Joshua then went back through the entrance and kept walking until he was out of the forests. He then walked to the Dragon training arena to see if any lessons was on and to his luck, there were.

Meanwhile, it is the first day of dragon training for the new recruits which were the teens who were present during one of the usual dragon Raids.

"Welcome to Dragon training" said Gobber, opening the gate.

"No turning back" said Astrid as she lead the teens into the arena and they had a look around since it was their first time being in the place.

"I am hoping for some serious burns" said Tuffnut.

"I am hoping for some mauling like on the shoulder or lower back" said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it" agreed Astrid.

"Yeah no kidding right, pain love it" said a sarcastic voice.

Astrid and the rest of the teens then turned to see that the voice came from Hiccup who was not the bit interested of learning how to kill a dragon.

"Oh great, who let him in?" asked Tuffnut, annoyed.

Let's get started, the recruit who does best will win the honour of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village" said Gobber, making Hiccup jump when he twisted his hook as he said the word 'killing'.

"Hiccup had already killed a Night fury so does that disqualify him or?" asked Snotlout, before giving a evil smile as he turned round.

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" asked Tuffnut as he walked away with the rest of the teens

"Don't worry, you're small and weak that makes you less of a target, they'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking like teens instead" said Gobber, trying to encourage Hiccup with little to no success.

Outside the arena, Joshua was listening to every word that the teens and Gobber had said about his brother and he was very annoyed with everything he had just heard.

"Why can't they just accept Hiccup as who he is" said Joshua, annoyed before saying in a sarcastic voice. " _It's because he doesn't meet the Viking Standards_ ".

Joshua then slammed his fist on the rail in frustration which he strangely didn't feel any pain in his fists.

"Who cares about Viking Standards" said Joshua, before going back to watching the lesson.

Back in the arena, Hiccup along with the rest of the teens heard the sound of metal being slammed on which made them turn to look at the source of the sound only to see Joshua with a angry look on his face while muttering something that the Teens couldn't make out and instead turned their attention back to the lesson straight away except one.

Hiccup took longer to get his attention back to the lesson because he was trying to make out whether he had seen this boy before but so far he couldn't since he hasn't got anytime yet to consider it.

When he was about to turn his attention back to the lesson, Hiccup saw at the last minute that the mysterious boy he has no idea about gave him what seemed to be a encouraging smile which gave Hiccup some confidence to go through with the lesson. When he had finally turned his attention back to the lesson Gobber was talking them through what they will be facing in their today's lesson and following lessons.

"Behind these doors are some of the few, of the many species you will learn to fight" said Gobber, before pointing to the first closed door. "Deadly Nadder".When Gobber said the Words 'Deadly Nadder' that got Joshua's attention immediately because it has made him remember what he earlier forgotten to do.

"I need to bring him some fish so he can eat" said Joshua, referring to someone who is also on Berk but is so far only known to Joshua himself only.

Back with the lesson, Gobber was still talking the Teens through what dragons they can expect to fight even though he was delayed when he had to yell at Fishlegs to stop bringing up calculations of a Dragons weakness and Strength.

"And the Gronckle" said Gobber, putting a hand on the handle that both carries and lowers a big log of wood that keeps the doors locked firmly.

"Jaw Straight 8" whispered Fishlegs to Hiccup so Gobber can't hear him before Snotlout immediately began to complain.

"Whoa whoa, hang on a minute are you going to teach us first?" asked Snotlout, worriedly.

"I believe in learning on the job" said Gobber as he pulled the handle down.


	7. Dragon training part 2

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 7 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

After Gobber had pulled down the handle and the log blocking the doors was lifted, a Gronckle then burst out of the doors and began chasing the Teens who had started to run around.

"Today is about survival, if you get blasted, you're dead" said Gobber, as the Gronckle ended up flying into a wall before getting back up. "Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?".

"A Doctor?" asked Hiccup, Randomly.

"Plus 5 Speed?" asked Fishlegs, also randomly.

"A Shield" said Astrid, correctly.

"A Shield, go" said Gobber, agreeing with Astrid before helping Hiccup pick up his shield. "The most important weapon is your shield, if you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield".

Meanwhile, the Twins were arguing over a shield that they both held at the same time which isn't a smart idea to do when a angry dragon is after you.

"Get your hands of my shield" demanded Tuffnut.

"There are like a million shields" said Ruffnut.

"Why don't you that one that has flowers on it, Girls like flowers" said Tuffnut, before his own sister ripped the shield out of his grip and hit him over the head with it.

"Oops, now this one has blood on it" said Ruffnut, before seemly handing the shield back to her brother who then grabbed it and they began their tug of war again.

Outside the arena, Joshua then shook his head in disbelief at the fact that the Twins were fighting over a shield.

"There is a bunch of other shields that they could have chosen from but they end up fighting over one shield?" said Joshua, shaking his head again before going back to watching the lesson.

Back in the arena, The Twins were still fighting over a shield until the Gronckle who they were trying to avoid had blasted the shield they both held causing the two to lose their grip and fall to the ground.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut you're out" said announced Gobber.

"What?" asked Tuffnut and Ruffnut, at the same time.

"Those shields are good for a another thing, noise" said Gobber, giving the rest of the Teens including Hiccup advice. "Make lots of it to throw off a dragons aim".

When the rest of the Teens including Hiccup, who was a bit hesitated at first, did what Gobber said it caused the Gronckle to see blurry copies of them as they ran around again.

"Each Dragon has a certain number of shots, how many does a Gronckle have?" asked Gobber.

"Five" Answered Snotlout.

"No Six" also answered Fishlegs, holding his shield in the air as he said this.

"Correct Six, that's one for each of you" said Gobber, before Fishlegs had his shield blasted from his hand when the Gronckle fired at him. "Fishlegs out".

Fishlegs then began running when Gobber had announced he was out while Hiccup was taking cover behind some unused equipment.

"Hiccup, get in there" urged Gobber as Hiccup then tried to come out but ended up going back to cover when the Gronckle fired at him.

Outside the arena, Joshua was very annoyed with what Gobber had just said to Hiccup.

"For crying out loud Gobber, It's about Survival just like you said and you're blaming my brother for trying to survive?" said Joshua, before scratching his head in annoyance. "I guess that Berk has never changed since I left".

Back in in the arena, Snotlout was trying to flirt with Astrid who was busy trying to focus on avoiding the Gronckle.

"I am moving to my parents basement, you should come by so time to work out, you look like you work out" said Snotlout before Astrid then leaped to the side while Snotlout was hit by the Gronckle's fire blast causing Joshua, who was watching the lesson, to face-palm himself. Now it was only Astrid and Hiccup who are still in but when Astrid ended up standing next to him, Hiccup then dropped his guard and went to try and talk to her.

"So it's just you and me huh?" asked Hiccup, trying to start a conversation.

"Nope just you" answered Astrid as she once again dodged a another fireblast from the Gronckle which this time hit Hiccup's shield sending it flying out of his grasp but Hiccup was somehow still in the game.

"One shot left" said Gobber as Hiccup ran after his shield to try and get it back but ends up running towards a wall while trying to escape the Gronckle which was now chasing him.

"HICCUP!" shouted Gobber, panicking as Hiccup then ended up sitting on the ground with his back literally against the wall but as the Gronckle was about to fire at him, Gobber then used his hook to turn the Gronckle away from Hiccup as it just started to fire but missed Hiccup by a inch.

"That's six, go back to bed you over grown sausage" said Gobber, sending the Gronckle straight in it's cage before locking the doors. "You will get a another chance, don't you worry".

" Now remember, a dragon will always, ALWAYS go for the kill" said Gobber, aim the last part at Hiccup before pulling him to his feet.

Outside the arena, Joshua was pondering what Gobber had just said to Hiccup and the rest of the Teens.

"Dragons will always go for the kill, Hmm" said Joshua. "Well that's a lie since I have just saw a dragon spare a Viking".

Back in the arena, Hiccup was now looking at where the Gronckle had just fired which in it's place was a black hole in the wall before turning back around in wonder.


	8. The Book of Dragons

**Hello Everyone. I am really sorry for the long wait since I have been very busy writing about the movie 'Rio' but am back now and I hope that you will enjoy the story. :)**

After nearly being killed by a Gronckle, Hiccup then got of the dragon training arena and went into the forest to search for the Night fury that he had shot down and spared.

He kept on walking through the forest until he had finally came to the very spot where he had freed the Night fury and picked up one of the bola's in confusion while unknowingly to him, Joshua was watching him having followed Hiccup back to the forest after the quite 'entertaining' first day of Dragon training in the arena.

"So why didn't you?" asked Hiccup, confused as he then puts down the Bola and continues his search for the Night fury while Joshua was secretly following him and he was constantly looking over his shoulder in case someone might be following him and Hiccup.

Speaking of which, Hiccup had dodged a standing side-way log and he then came to a tunnel that he went through and ended up coming to a beautiful landscape that was known as the cove.

After having a quick look around the cove, Hiccup was deeply impressed by the 'cove' but he was also frustrated at the fact that the Night fury dragon was nowhere to be seen seemingly at all.

"This is stupid" said Hiccup, looking away before he saw something that had caught his eye which was seemed to be Night fury 'plates' which Hiccup then kneeled down and picked one up before examining it.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a huge black figure then flew up and passed Hiccup who had jumped back-wards in shock before he then got up and went to the exit of the 'tunnel' only to see the Night fury that he had been looking for was trying to repeatedly get out of the 'cove'.

Hiccup was now smiling in amazement as he then jumped out of the exit of the 'tunnel' and onto a rock that was in the 'cove' before continuing to look at the Night fury who was trying to vainly fly out of the 'cove'.

Meanwhile, Joshua had also entered the 'cove' and he was also happy to see the Night fury again but he was sad that the poor dragon couldn't fly out of the 'cove' although it wasn't going to give up any time soon.

"The poor thing" said Joshua, sadly. "Us Vikings are just cruel and ruthless people, we protect our families but we kill the Dragon's families to do it".

While Joshua was looking at the Night fury in sadness, Hiccup was drawing a picture of the Night fury in his book that he had got brought out from his fur coat along with his pen-like charcoal.

After drawing the picture of the Night fury, Hiccup then looked up and saw that the Night fury was unable to fly which has got him very confused since he knew that the Night fury should have flew out of the 'cove' by now.

"Why didn't you just fly away?" asked Hiccup to himself before he then saw that the Night fury was missing it's left tail-fin which caused Hiccup to rub out the left tail-fin in his drawing.

The Night fury still couldn't fly out of the 'Cove' and had finally given up before seeing some fish which it then tried to catch but failed while Hiccup was looking at the Night fury in sadness before accidently dropping his Charcoal.

The sound was small but loud enough for the Night fury's sensitive ears to hear which made the Night fury to look up and see Hiccup who then looked at the Night fury in shock before tilting his head to the side which the Night fury copied.

"Ok Hiccup, no sudden moves" whispered Joshua although he knew that Hiccup couldn't hear him.

* * *

Some hours after seeing the Night fury again, Hiccup was back at his village where it was now night-time and quite stormy while it was also raining at the same time which was the reason why Hiccup was wet.

After opening the Great Hall's doors and getting inside, Hiccup was walking to get his food when he heard Gobber talking to the rest of the recruits and they were talking about their 'weaknesses'.

"So where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" asked Gobber.

"I mistimed my somersault dive it was sloppy and it threw off my reveres tumble" said Astrid.

"No duh, we saw it" said Ruffnut as if it was obvious.

"No wait wait that was so Astrid" said Snotlout which Astrid rolled her eyes in response.

"She's right, you have to be tough on yourself" said Gobber before noticing Hiccup. "Where did Hiccup go wrong?".

"Uh he showed up" said Ruffnut.

"He didn't get eaten" said Tuffnut during which Hiccup had quickly managed to grab his food and drink as he continued to walk ahead to a separate table from the others.

"He's never where he should be" said Astrid as Hiccup then sat as his table.

"Thank you Astrid, you guys need to live and breath this stuff" said Gobber walking past Hiccup while swinging a book that he was holding. "The Dragon Manuel, It contains what we know and of every Dragon we know of".

After he had said this, Gobber then heard the thunder and looked up before eventually finishing what he had to say to the recruits.

"No attacks tonight, study up" said Gobber before leaving and when he was out of ear-shot that was when Tuffnut then began complaining.

"Wait? we read?" asked Tuffnut, shocked.

"While we are still alive?" asked Ruffnut, also confused.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff that the book tells you stuff about?" asked Snotlout, slamming his hand on the table.

"I have read it seven times, there is this water Dragon that can shoot boiling water at your face and there is this other one that buries itself in-" said Fishlegs before getting cut off by Tuffnut.

"Yeah that sounds great and there was a chance that I was going to read that-" said Tuffnut, before his sister then finished it for him.

"But now" said Ruffnut, not bothered.

"You guys read while I go and kill stuff" said Snotlout which caused the twins and Fishlegs to follow him while Hiccup then got up from his table and walked over to Astrid so he can try to start a conversation with her again.

"So I guess that we'll share?" asked Hiccup before Astrid then cut him off.

"Read it" said Astrid as she then passed the book over to Hiccup.

"All mine then wow and I guess that I shall see you guys-" said Hiccup before temporarily getting cut off by the doors of Great Hall closing. "-Tomorrow".

* * *

When every Viking was out of the Great Hall except for himself and unknowingly to him, Joshua who was sitting at a table behind His brother, Hiccup then grabbed a candle-light and brought it over to his table and put it down before starting to read the book.

"Dragons classifications" said Hiccup. "Strength class, fear class, mystery class".

"Thunderdrum, this reclusive Dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous kill on sight".

Hiccup then turned the page while unknowingly to him, Joshua was listening to what was being said and he was impress by the fact that Hiccup was the only one taking it seriously and read the book.

"TimberJack, this gigantic creature has razor-sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight".

"My gut is telling me that this book has a lot of 'kill on sight' in it" muttered Joshua, annoyed.

"Scauldron, sprays scalding water at it's victims extremely dangerous.." said Hiccup before he was briefly interrupted by the thunder outside after which he went back to reading the book.

"The gods sure are angry" whispered Joshua, grimly.

"Changewing even newly Hatched dragons can spray acid kill on sight" said Hiccup, before slowly going faster. "Gronckle, Zippleback, the Skrill, whispering death".

"Those Dragons really do look like that they want to kill someone" whispered Joshua, slightly worried.

"Burns it's victims, Buries it's victims, chokes it's victims, turns it's victims inside out" said Hiccup. "Extremely dangerous, Extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight".

"I knew it" whispered Joshua while Hiccup had finally found the page that he had been looking for.

"Night fury, speed unknown, size unknown, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself" said Hiccup, slightly surprised. "Never engage this dragon, your only chance hide and pray it does not find you".

Hiccup then takes out the picture of the Night fury before putting it down on the space where the picture should be before grabbing the book again and putting it back in his pocket and got off the seat and started to walk away.

When he had got to the doors of the great hall, Hiccup had thought that he say someone and turned only to see Joshua who he thought he knew him from somewhere put couldn't place before Hiccup then shrugged and walked out of the great hall.


End file.
